Elven tale
by Shizaki Kuro
Summary: Kanda, lavi, and Lenalee get lost in a forest when they are on a mission where they then meet a young elf named allen. rated M for future content :3
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! Sorry for not updating my stories but my dog that I had for 11 years just died, I'm 15 so I had him most my life and I was really upset!**

**Anyway this story wasn't originally going to be put up, but as a thank you for ****Somnambulistic Brony**** I decided to put it up and I will work on updating this and my other stories as soon as possible, but seeing as how I'm moving and have lots of back-work for school it might be a while… sorry.**

**Here is some stuff you need to know**

Common Tongue: a language known to every race and species, however after the Great War, when mythical creatures went into hiding, humans had forgotten it. It is said however all human languages were first based off of it.

Allsor: once a race of elves that could turn into deer. When the Great War between humans and mythical creatures happened the Allsor had very few warriors. Their leader ordered them to hide as deer until the war was over, however legend says that they stayed in the form to long explaining why they can't become their Elven forms again. They race then began breeding with regular deer leaving very few pure-bloods left (Stirbreth is a pure-blood) and the mixed blooded deer were pretty much normal except for having a more Elven level of intelligence.

Clan of Raziel: a nearly extinct race of elves that can transform into wolves. The clan and the Clan of Solomon were well known as the greatest warriors in the Great War, they led most of the battles and didn't back out of the war until the elf king ordered all elves to go into hiding. They are mortal enemies to the Clan of Solomon, and a war between them caused their numbers to drop, then their war abruptly ended thanks to the start of the Great War and with their numbers that were already low the new fight led them to be nearly extinct.

Clan of Solomon: a nearly extinct race of elves that can transform into saber-toothed cats with long tails. Enemies with the Clan of Raziel.

**Starik: Yaaaay, I'm in this story too!**

**Len: yes**

**Tora: how come I can't be in the story!**

**Me: because you're a bitch**

**Tora: and proud of it!**

**Starik: NUUUUUUUUUU! Stop it we have to start my story!**

**Tora: since when is it your story!**

**Me: anyway if you would be so kind Len?...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Len: We do not own -man or its characters…**

There was rustling in the forest at dawn as animals were just starting to scurry about and a young male of Elven decent greeted them all kindly.

"Good morning" he said in common tongue knowing they would understand.

He headed toward a creek to get water when a snort startled him, looking up he saw the white Allsor stag named Stirbreth staring at him from the other side of the brook.

"Morning to you to" he said kindly earning himself another snort before it heard a small bark behind the elf and ran off.

Allen turned around at the barked greeting and saw a white wolf with blue eyes and a black tipped snout and paws standing there, his tail wagging from the sight of the fleeing stag.

"Hello Starik" he said and his friend from the Clan of Raziel rumbled another greeting.

"Was that Stirbreth" Starik asked, and Allen nodded yes. "So Allen, did you hear what the crows were saying earlier" Starik said asking another question, receiving a nodded no from Allen. "I normally don't listen to their gossip either, but they said that humans are heading in this direction" he said with a serious expression on his wolf face.

Allen jumped up in shock "but humans almost never travel through the forest and when they do they never come this far in, they find the magic in the air here to uncomfortable to come this far!"

"That's what I said" Starik whined "but the animals are already going into hiding". Allen looked around, what Starik said was true; the herds of deer moved into the mountains and smaller animals stored food in burrows that they were hiding in, even the birds and their constant singing became nothing more than a low chatter. It made Allen and Starik restless, Starik even began to pace.

"When will they get here" Allen asked.

"The crows had said they weren't even an hour away". Allen started to panic at his friends words, they had already been talking for a good half an hour. Suddenly Starik froze, sniffing frantically, his head and ears swiveled to their right hearing something Allen could not, but Allen didn't have to hear, from Starik's actions and he knew the humans were close, his hand reached down to the hilt of a double edged sword sheathed on his belt.

**(Note: this is not his sword from when he is the crowned clown that would be too big to carry on his belt)**

. . .

To say Kanda was pissed would be an understatement, the Baka Usagi was whining constantly at how they were lost and Lenalee was starting to get bitchy.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WOULD YOU" Kanda started to say before he stopped when he heard a voice. He ran toward the voice hoping they would know a way out of this damned forest so the other two exorcists would shut-up, the sound of Lavi yelling "YUU-CHAN WAIT UP!" behind him as they followed.

Kanda and the others slowed down at the edge of a clearing he thought he heard the voice coming from, and sure enough a white-haired boy stood in the clearing talking at a dog that was looking their way.

Kanda stepped further into the clearing when he saw the boy freeze, while his hands tightened on the handle of a sword on his belt, and Kanda's hand automatically took its spot atop Mugens' hilt as they stared at each other.

**Yaaaay, okay the first chapter is up, I hope you all like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is some stuff you need to know**

Common Tongue: a language known to every race and species, however after the Great War, when mythical creatures went into hiding, humans had forgotten it. It is said however all human languages were first based off of it.

Allsor: once a race of elves that could turn into deer. When the Great War between humans and mythical creatures happened the Allsor had very few warriors. Their leader ordered them to hide as deer until the war was over, however legend says that they stayed in the form to long explaining why they can't become their Elven forms again. They race then began breeding with regular deer leaving very few pure-bloods left (Stirbreth is a pure-blood) and the mixed blooded deer were pretty much normal except for having a more Elven level of intelligence.

Clan of Raziel: a nearly extinct race of elves that can transform into wolves. The clan and the Clan of Solomon were well known as the greatest warriors in the Great War, they led most of the battles and didn't back out of the war until the elf king ordered all elves to go into hiding. They are mortal enemies to the Clan of Solomon, and a war between them caused their numbers to drop, then their war abruptly ended thanks to the start of the Great War and with their numbers that were already low the new fight led them to be nearly extinct.

Clan of Solomon: a nearly extinct race of elves that can transform into saber-toothed cats with long tails. Enemies with the Clan of Raziel

**I'm back, again…. Anyway disclaimer: I don't own anything but Starik and the story itself, the characters and original storyline are obviously not mine.**

Lavi and Lenalee watched as the two men stared at each other, eyes twinkling with unknown emotions it seemed as if they were communicating with just their eyes, Finally Allen must have seen something good in the others' eyes as he took his hand off his sword and Kanda followed suit, never breaking the contact their eyes shared.

. . .

"Who are you people" the white-haired said, but unfortunately in a language the exorcists didn't understand, so they looked to Lavi for translation.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what he said it sounded like a bunch of different languages, as far as I can tell the only language I can really compare it to is Latin by the way it sounds… but it still doesn't help me to understand it".

"So you can't translate it at all" Kanda asked frustrated.

"No, but I might know what language he's speaking, I think it's Elven, that would be why I can't understand it" Lavi explained.

. . .

Allen was speaking to Starik mentally as he watched the humans talking, though what they were saying was a mystery to him.

'Starik, I don't think they understand should I use magic so they can speak Elven'

'I don't care' he replied indifferently. Taking that as a yes, Allen closed his eyes to concentrate on the magic energy that flowed and wove itself through him like a winding river.

"Hello, do you understand me now" Allen asked a bit unsure.

All three of them looked up at him but Lavi was the first to reply, excitedly, "YES, are you an Elf"!

"Yes" Allen said and bowed deeply "and are you three really human?"

"What else would we be" Kanda said looking at Allen like he was stupid.

"I've never seen humans before" Allen replied.

. . .

"I've never seen humans before" the elf answered with a pout on his face that Kanda could only describe as cute.

Lavi grabbed Kanda and Lenalee and huddled together. "Kanda, don't be mean, we're tired and he could provide shelter, and think of all the info we could get out of him about were the other creatures are hiding" Lavi whispered to Kanda.

"But that's mean and wrong" Lenalee said with a frown.

"Its fine" Lavi said

"Che"

Turning back to the confused looking Elf and angry looking wolf at his side, Lavi was the first to speak up "We have been walking for a long time and were wondering if there is a place where we can stay and talk".

"Of course, we will stay at a cave nearby, I stay there when I'm exploring away from home or going on hunting trips, stuff like that" Allen explained.

. . .

Allen was really excited to be able to talk to these people but looking down at Starik his friend seemed really upset and seemed to be staring strangely at Allen.

"What" he asked the wolf, and the humans were wondering why he was trying to talk to and animal.

"I was just wondering why we are taking them with us instead of killing them" Starik said ignoring the surprised look of the humans.

"Why would we kill them?"

"You know why they are exorcists they kill people like us"!

"IT CAN SPEAK"! Lavi said jumping right in front of Starik and face to face looked at him like something to study.

"All creatures can speak" Allen explained "humans no longer speak Common Tongue that's why you don't understand them, you understand Starik because he speaks Elven and the spell I put on you allows you to understand Elven".

"So is he an Elf then" Lavi asked his nose almost touching Starik's.

"FIRST, I can talk myself so don't act like I'm not here or like I'm some experiment you humans do, SECOND I am a race of Elf for your information I just prefer this form to the Elf one" Starik growled loudly showing his teeth and his ears lied almost flat on his head. Allen quickly pulled the red-head back "He doesn't like people so close, and he bites" Allen said smiling, at the weary look the humans gave the large wolf. "The names' Allen by the way, fluff ball here is Starik"

"I'm Lavi, this is Lenalee and Kanda"

Allen's eyes once more locked with Kanda's blue ones, 'This might be interesting' Kanda thought looking at Allen's silver star-dust eyes.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaay, I'm back, again, but I'm not gonna give you excuses even if they are true. Anyway this chapter has been Beta'd by Somnambulistic Brony, and I do not own -Man or the song Crawling by Linkin Park as it is in this chapter.**

After a minute or two, Allen broke eye contact with the exorcist called Kanda. There was a deep magic inside the human that drew Allen's attention- he thought that even Kanda himself didn't know it was there. Turning away from the exorcist, Allen and Starik started walking back the way they came.

. . .

Kanda and the others stared following the elf deeper into the forest. It took them all day to reach the cave; the sun was setting by the time they arrived. Looking inside the cave, they saw a fire pit in the center. There sat a flame burning in rainbow colors. Elsewhere, a small pool of water flowed into a natural spring, and there were three rock ledges with beds of straw covered in animal pelts.

Lenalee looked puzzledly at the three beds. "Where are you two going to sleep?" she asked Allen. Starik answered by lying at the mouth of the cave.

"I'll sleep over there," Allen said, pointing over to a tree. Sticking out from it was a long horizontal branch that hovered a good fifteen feet from the ground. Taking a running start, Allen jumped, pushed off the tree trunk with one foot, grabbed the branch with both hands and swung over it like you would a bar in gymnastics to land skillfully on top of it in a crouch.

"Wow, cool move. It's like you're a part of a circus act or something," Lavi said.

"I was in a circus with my father Mana. But when the war started, we got separated because I'm an elf..." Allen replied sadly.

"The war was at least a hundred years ago," Lavi said with a curious gleam in his eye.

Allen blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm only a hundred and five years old. You guys probably think of me as a child now, huh?" Allen replied sheepishly.

"Wow, that's really old! None of us are even twenty yet!" Lenalee responded with great surprise.

"Really? But you look almost my age! I didn't know humans had such short life spans," Allen said wide-eyed.

. . .

It was the middle of the night when a soft melody awoke Kanda. Looking around at the others, he noticed that Starik was the only other one awake, and Allen was no longer in the tree. Starik noticed the awake and slightly confused looking Kanda.

_'He is that way_,' Starik revealed telepathically. Kanda just nodded and started walking toward the direction in which Starik pointed which so happened to be the same direction as where the voice was coming from.

Entering the edge of a clearing illuminated by the moon, he noticed the white-haired elf sitting cross legged on a rock.

~_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_~

Kanda watched as the boy sang. His hair glowed silver in the moonlight and willow-the-wisps danced around his singing form.

~_There's something inside me_

_That pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear_

_Is never ending, controlling_

_I can't seem to find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_I've felt this way before so insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled_

_Itself upon me distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_I've felt this way before so insecure_~

As the song was ending Kanda found himself singing along, as the chorus repeated.

~_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing, confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me_

_That pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming_

_This lack of self-control I fear_

_Is never ending, controlling_~

Allen turned toward him. He must have heard Kanda join him in song.

"Hello, Kanda… Did my singing wake you?" Allen asked politely. The gazing exorcist uttered no response. Allen walked closer until he stood in front of Kanda. "I'm terribly sorry, I'll walk you back to the cave if you wish it so," he said, hoping to elicit any kind of response from the dark haired man before him. However, he again failed.

Allen once again felt that magical pull that emanated from within Kanda. He leaned forward so his lips reached the ones of the man before him, breathing in his warm scent.

Their eyes locked, mirroring a look of wonder, magic, and confusion as Kanda deepened the kiss.

**Thanks for reading, I will try to update faster**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
